Getting Started
So, you've gone and got the mod Technic pack! you've got tekkit, spawned in your new world, and wondering what to do. Well, first you need to play Tekkit like normal minecraft. punching trees. finding a mine and building shelter. In Tekkit allot more mobs spawn than in normal minecraft, so get your shelter built quick. Make sure your shelter is near rubber trees which are darker than normal trees and have a spire of two leaves potruding out of the top. Here is an example. Rubber or sticky resin as it is called before you smelt it is the most important substanses that is in the Technic pack. You get sticky resin but crafting a tree tap. The sticky resin is the orange blob on the side of the tree on the picture. I don't know the other textur packs but i recconmend getting SphaxpureBDcraft texture pack, here is the link bdcraft.net/download-purebdcraft-texturepack-for-minecraft You will need *Crafting table *Five wooden planks(any type) you can see how to craft it in the picture to the right. don't worry if you can't see the picture, here is how to craft it. #Put 3 wooden planks along the middle of the crafting table, horizonatlly #Put one in the middle of the top layer in the crafting table #put a wooden plank in the bottom-left hand side in the crafting table Getting Rubber You get rubber buy putting stick resin in a furnace, later on you can put it in an extractor which gives you more rubber than useing a furnace. Note that rubber trees regain sticky resin over time, BUT you must leave the leaves on the top for it to regenarate. Rubber is needed, but so is ores, so here a list of tekkit ores+ minecraft ores. and what they do for the beggining The ores you will find (i am afraid i cannot provide images, i will try to get them soon, but i will provide a description) Tekkit ores Copper ore, Looks like coal, but has orange bits in instead of black, isn't that rare and is found in large veins coal. Used to make copper cables which is the fisrt thing you will make in tekkit electronics Tin ore, Is like iron, not as rare and is a greyish colour. found in veins of about 4-5. Used to make low-voltage cable and can be used to make buckets, gears, but isn't used much in early tekkit Silver ore, about the same rareaty as gold, is worth quite a bit of EMC(i'll get into that later) you use silver to make chest, cable. comes in veins of 3-5. looks like white iron. Tunxten ore, four times as rare as dimond, is usally found in large veins of coal deep underground, you will find about 1-2 ores of these. cannot be smelted, its only use is EMC as it is worth the EMC of two dimonds which is 16384. looks just like coal but more black bits. Ruby, rubys are part of the gems group in tekkit and can be used to make swords,picks, axes and the tools are red in colour. they have a longer durability than iron, but not as dimond, it cannot mine obsidian and is found in veins of 2-7. EMC or around 1,000. They are not rare in tekkit but you usally find more of one than the other. Gems do not need to be smelted(eccept neather dimond)looks just like red blobs in cobble. Emeralds, also part of the gems group, exacly the same as a ruby but they are green, they come in veins of 2-7 and have the same EMC value. looks just like green blobs in cobble. Sapphire, the last TEKKIT gem in the gem family, exacly the same as rubys and emralds but tools are blue, still the same EMC worth. looks just like blue blobs in cobble. Uranium, uranium is found in veins of 1, 2 if lucky. Its used to have an EMC of 49152, but was recently patched to around 1000. Is used in nuclear energy. CAUTION, nuclear power is very dangerous, only do nuclear energy if you know what you are doing. looks like green iron. Nikolite, nikolite is found in large veins and usally near lava, not that rare. comes in veins of 5-14, also gives you 7 nikolite like lapiz lazuli. is worth quite a bit of EMC for the quantity you get, one 64 stack makes one dimond. Used to make blue alloy ingots, which make solar pannels, and other energy things Tekkit Neather Ores All the ores i just listed can be found in the neather eccept uranium and tunxten. Be cause they become unstable and can blow up. you must smelt neather ores and then smelt them again. All minecraft ores can be found in tekkit, aswell as all crafting recipes, track recipes may vary as there is a rail craft mod in the tekkit pack so you can make more ores. I hope this article helped you. if you need help, ask me. i also suggest you to go to the wires and machines section which i will be makeing shortly:).